1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agitator for an aerosol can, and more particularly, to a spray paint can agitator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The agitator in an aerosol can is typically used to mix the contents thereof, particularly in a spray paint can.
In aerosol paint cans, the pigment is mixed with a carrier to permit a uniform covering of the object to be painted. Once the pigment is thoroughly mixed with the carrier, a gas, which pressurizes the spray paint in the can, propels the carrier/pigment mixture out of the can through a spray tip or atomizer and onto the surface to be painted. The uniformity of the mixture and consequently the uniformity of the coating on a surface sprayed may vary if the contents of the can are not thoroughly mixed. Additionally, clogging of the spray tip may be encountered as a consequence of improper mixing of the aerosol can contents.
Prior art aerosol cans contain one of two types of agitators. Premium paint manufacturers use a single spherical agitator, either a steel ball or an industrial grade glass marble. Some premium spray paint manufacturers use a pair of such balls or marbles in an effort to speed up agitation of the contents.
The second type of agitators used in the prior art are foreign objects which have no uniform weight, size, or shape. Typically the agitators which are used by bargain-priced spray paint manufacturers and aerosol manufacturers are rejected rivets which are otherwise unusable. The use of such objects results in poor mixing properties from one application to the next, as well as poor mixing properties from one can to the next. Additionally, a lack of sufficient weight may result in an agitator being unable to break loose from the settled pigment. In the event the agitator is lodged in the pigment the user of the aerosol can must shake the can, to dislodge and mix the contents.